Mr. Wrench
Wes Wrench, also known as Mr. Wrench, was a deaf hitman for the Fargo Crime Syndicate. He was partners with Mr. Numbers who also acted as Wrench's translator. He was sent on a mission to find and kill Lorne Malvo. He along with Numbers are secondary antagonists in the first season, they have a cameo in the second season and Wrench appears as an anti-hero in the third season. He was portrayed by deaf actor Russell Harvard. Biography Early life Wes Wrench grew up in the American Midwest and became friends with Grady Numbers at a young age. Grady even learned sign language to better communicate with his friend. One day in 1979, Wes and Grady were playing baseball together when they were attacked by a group of bullies. Hanzee Dent, who had seen the bullies attack the boys while he sat on the nearby bleachers, intervened and saved the boys from their attackers. Dent would later take on the identity of Moses Tripoli and begin a crime sydicate based in Fargo, North Dakota, with Wes and Grady coming with him to join the sydicate as hitmen. Pursuit of Lorne Malvo In 2006, Wes Wrench worked for the Fargo Crime Syndicate as a hitman and enforcer. He was often paired with his old friend Grady Numbers due to his ability to translate Wrench's sign language. Following the murder of Sam Hess, Wrench and Numbers were sent to investigate and discover who commited the murder. Their search led them to Lenny Potts, a local man who bore resemblence to Lorne Malvo. They took Lenny captive but were told that he is not the man they're looking for. They then took him out to a frozen lake, where they dropped him into a hole in the ice. Their search later led them to Lester Nygaard, who had a known history of being bullied by Hess. They kidnap him and take him out to be dropped into the lake, but he tases Numbers and escapes. Numbers quickly recovers and the pair pursue Lester, but he gets away by punching a police officer who happened to be on a nearby road, forcing the officer to take him into custody and drive him into town. Wrench and Numbers then fake a drunken brawl in a bar in order to be locked into the drunk tank along with Lester. While locked up, Wrench and Numbers interrogate Lester. They put pressure onto his infected hand wound and muffle his screams with a sock until he gives up Malvo's name. Wrench and Numbers are then bailed out of jail, presumably by the Syndicate. They also retrieve a police file on Malvo, giving them enough information to track him down. They later find Malvo and ambush him during a whiteout. They get in front of and behind Malvo's car and trap him between their cars. Wrench gets out and fires his handgun at Malvo, but is knocked down when Malvo slams the car door into him. In the ensuing shootout, Numbers is killed by Malvo and Wrench is shot by Molly Solverson. Wrench is taken to the hospital to treat his gunshot wound. Molly interrogates Wrench in his room. Due to being handcuffed to his bed, Wrench is unable to use sign language so he communicates with Molly by writing on a white board. He asks Molly if Numbers is alive and reveals his deafness to her. Molly then asks Wrench if he and Numbers were looking for Lorne Malvo but he refuses to answer. Molly asks Wrench why Malvo tried to go after them, since Numbers died for the cause, and tells him that he will spend the rest of his life in jail. Wrench again refuses to answer and Molly leaves his room. Later, Malvo enters Wrench's room and waits for him to wake up. When Wrench wakes up, Lorne reveals to him that he killed Numbers and the rest of the Fargo Crime Syndicate members. Wrench tries repeatedly to attack Malvo but fails due to being restrained. Malvo tells Wrench that he and Numbers came closer to killing him then anyone else. Out of respect for that accomplishment, he gives Wrench the keys to the handcuffs and tells Wrench to come find him again if he chooses to escape. Partnered With Nikki Swango In December 2010, Wrench was arrested and placed on a prison transport bus. While on the bus, Nikki Swango was seated next to him following her arrest for parole violation after becoming a suspect in the murder of her fiance, Ray Stussy. While on it's way to the prison, the bus was ambushed and flipped on it's side by Yuri Gurka and several of V.M. Varga's men who were looking to murder Nikki because she was a liability to them. Wrench and Nikki both survive the crash and manage to pull their manacles off of the chair they are bolted to. While Nikki tries to open the emergency exit at the back of the bus, Wrench fights off one of Varga's men. Nikki and Wrench then manage to get out of the bus and escape into the woods. They are chased through the woods by Yuri and another of Varga's men, while trying to break the chain that bound them together. Nikki attempts to break the chain with a rock, but Wrench stops her as she was making too much noise and was going to attact their pursuers. They manage to stay ahead of their hunters as they continue moving to escape. Eventually they come across a stump with an axe in it. Wrench takes the axe and uses it to break half of a chain link but is shot in the forearm with an arrow by Yuri. While they take cover behind the stump, Varga's other man runs by and stabs Wrench in the back. Nikki tells Wrench to run on the count of 3, but she is shot in the leg with an arrow when they attempt to escape. They once again take cover behind the stump and Wrench throws the axe towards where the arrows were coming from, grazing Yuri's head and cutting his ear off. Yuri flees while they manage to trip Varga's man with their chain when he runs at them. Wrench stabs him with an arrow while Nikki kicks him before they decapitate him with their chain. Wrench is able to pull the half cut chain apart and then removes the arrow from Nikki's leg before they continue through the woods. Upon exiting the woods, the pair comes across a bowling alley that they take in. Nikki orders whiskey for Wrench and herself before talking with the stranger sitting next to her. The man shares stories and wisdom with Nikki before giving her the keys to a car in the parking lot. Nikki and Wrench then get in the car and drive away. Trivia *Mr. Wrench is the only character to appear in all seasons, as he had a cameo along with Numbers as kids in the second season Navigation Category:Assassins Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Vengeful Category:Redeemed